monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouranus (Guyver)
The Ouranus '''- more commonly known as the '''Creators - are a group of alien entities that exist in the Japanese anime/manga series, Guyver. Very little is known about there true nature; their place of origin is a mystery and it is not even known what they look like or if they were even a single species. What is known is that eons ago, they travelled to the newly-formed Earth in huge organic starships, remaining on the planet for countless millennia. It seems that they used the planet as their laboratory due to its unique chemical properties, making it the ideal location for them to attempt to produce the perfect life-form. The Ouranus also created the G-Units which they possessed long before they arrived on Earth. It is believed that each of the Ouranus was equipped with a G-Unit since, to them, it was standard-issue equipment. History According to Masaki Murakami, the Ouranus were responsible for creating all life on Earth. Their intention was to create a self-maintained biological weapon and that all animal life currently existing on the planet is a result of their extensive period of trial and error in developing their "perfect being". Eventually, the Creators succeeded in producing a basic model for their envisioned armament; a highly intelligent creature capable of learning and adapting to new environments and situations and possessing a genetically programmed predisposition towards conflict and violence. This product... was man. The typical human body was merely a basic platform for further modification. The Creators continued to experiment with human biology, seeking to optimize them for different purposes and enhancing their physiologies for specific tasks. These modified humans would become known as "Zoanoids". Further experimentation with man's combative capabilities led to the Ouranus equipping one of their standard-issue bio-booster devices to a human to see what the results might be. To their horror, the Creators found that they were unable to control their bio-boosted human and that the subject possessed greater power utilising the G-Unit than any of the Ouranus ever did. With great difficulty and at the cost of many of their Zoanoid forces, the Creators destroyed the bio-boosted human and deemed this abnormality as "Guyver", meaning "out of control". After their failed experiment with the Guyver, the Ouranus left Earth and abandoned all of their creations, leaving the ecosystem they had founded to manage itself. What became of them after they left is unknown. Legacy After the Creators' flight from Earth, life on the planet developed at its own accord without further interference. Among the discarded experiments, however, a Creator starship was inadvertently left behind and became forgotten and buried for millennia. As for the Zoanoids, they began to fade into myths and legends as their bloodlines diluted over the centuries. One of the Creators' masterpieces, the being known as Archanfel, was also left behind on Earth and remained in suspended animation on a solitary island for millennia until he was found and awakened some 400 years before the modern era. The awakening of Archanfel would later lead to the founding of the secret order known as Cronos, a society that would manipulate mankind from the shadows as it sought to finish what the Creators had began eons ago. By the mid-20th century, Cronos would discover the ancient Creator bioship and use its technology to enhance the human race by zoaforming the world's population. Among the relics they discovered were also three of the Creators' bio-booster units and Cronos became determined to find a way of replicating this terrible weapon and devising a means of controlling it. However, it seems that fate was conspiring against Cronos and the units would end up being stolen from them and falling into the hands of those who would become their enemies. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Groups Category:Monster Creators Category:Guyver Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Monsters in Television Category:Intelligent Creatures